encuentro destinado
by hitomi schiffer
Summary: mientras realizaban una misión las tortugas se encuentran con una nueva kunoichi,que cambiara la vida de nuestros héroes sobre todo la de Rafael ¿ sera amiga o enemiga? PASEN Y DESCUBRANLO
1. Chapter 1

Las tortugas se preparaban para atacar la nueva base del kraang, el cual era una bodega en el muelle, en donde estaban fabricando nuevas armas para shreder, se escabulleron dentro de la bodega esperando el momento indicado para atacar.

Leo: bien chicos debemos ser sigilosos

Rafa: digo que ataquemos ya

Leo: debemos esperar el momento indicado, ahora guarden silencio

De repente una chica apareció de la nada y comenzó a atacar al kraang, usaba una cadena larga en los extremos llevaba atadas unas dagas, tenía el cabello largo a la altura de su cadera era color negro azulado el cual tenía un moño rojo amarrado al final, sus ojos eran color azul oscuro, vestía un traje corto entallado, unas botas largas, y unos mitones largos, toda su ropa era color negro además en los extremos de el traje tenía unas franjas color rojo.

Dony: quien es ella

Leo: no lo sé pero le esta pateando el trasero al kraang

Mickey: digo que deberíamos ayudarle

Leo: porque debemos ayudarla ni siquiera la conocemos

Mickey: no tengo una razón solo pienso que sería bueno

Leo: debemos observar la situación antes de tomar una decisión así que debemos

Todos estaban atentos a la pelea, en especial Rafael que no dejaba de ver a la chica.

Rafa: _porque tengo la sensación de conocerla_

_D_e pronto aparecieron los robopies y comenzaron a atacarla, al ver esto Rafael no dudo un instante y se lanzo a ayudarla, al ver esto sus hermanos lo siguieron

Cuando acabo la batalla las tortugas decidieron hablar con ella

Leo: quien eres y que haces aquí

Chica: sabes, cuando le preguntas a alguien su nombre debes decir primero el tuyo

Leo: lo siento, mi nombre es Leonardo y ellos son mis hermanos dony, Mickey y Rafael

En cuanto leo menciono a Rafael la chica se sorprendió, además de que se puso muy nerviosa al notar que él no le quitaba la mirada de encima

Chica: mi nombre es trisha, mucho gusto, ya debo irme gracias por ayudarme espero que nos veamos pronto

Al escuchar eso Rafael quería detenerla, le quería preguntar más cosas acerca de ella pero no pudo hacerlo y dejo que se fuera.

Al llegar a la guarida le contaron lo sucedido al maestro splinter

Leo: y eso fue lo que sucedió sensei

Splinter: entiendo, por lo que veo esa kunoichi es enemiga del kraang y parece ser que no pertenece al clan del pie.

Mickey: la hubiera visto pelear sensei fue genial, porque no le decimos que se una a nosotros

Dony: no es tan sencillo Mickey no conocemos sus verdaderas intenciones, puede ser una trampa

Splinter: Donatello tiene razón miguel Ángel no conocemos nada acerca de ella, el hecho de que no forme parte del clan del pie no significa que sea nuestra aliada

Mickey: pero usted siempre nos dice "el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi hermano"

Rafael: Mickey tiene razón sensei deberíamos pedirle que se una a nosotros, además no parece tener malas intenciones

Leonardo: desde cuando eres tan comprensivo Rafael

Mickey: tal vez a rafa le gusto trisha

Rafael: no digas tonterías solo pienso que sería bueno tener a una kunoichi de nuestro lado

Mickey: sii claro, por eso cuando estamos viendo la batalla no le quietabas los ojos de encima

Leo: además de que cuando aparecieron los robopies y comenzaron a atacarla no dudaste ni un segundo en ir a ayudarla

Dony: ahora que lo dice ella también pareció nerviosa al ver a rafa

Rafael: no tengo tiempo para estar escuchando tonterías

Dicho eso se levanto y se fue a su habitación, se recostó en su cama a pensar en lo que sus hermanos habían dicho ya que tenían razón desde que vio a trisha no pudo dejar de verla además de que le despertó un extraño sentimiento que no podía explicar.

Rafael: esos tontos solo estupideces

Rafael: _porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ella maldición, tal vez si duermo un poco mi mente se aclare y deje de pensar en ella_

Cuando por fin pudo dormir empezó a tener un sueño muy extraño, en el se veía de niño caminando por un túnel de las alcantarillas cubierto con una manta, cuando de pronto escucho un grito de ayuda así que decidió ir a investigar, cuando llego al final del túnel pudo observar a una niña la cual intentaba rescatar a una pequeña tortuga que estaba siendo arrastrada por la corriente del drenaje y estaba a punto de caer hacia las fosas sépticas, en ese instante la pequeña se lanzo para intentar rescatarla pero también fue arrastrada por la corriente, por suerte logro sostenerse de unos escombros pero no resistiría mucho tiempo ya que solo se sostenía con un solo brazo y en el otro tenia a la pequeña tortuga, además la corriente era muy fuerte

Al ver esto Rafael decidió ayudarla, para su suerte encontró una cuerda amarro un extremo a una tubería y el otro lo sujeto a su cuerpo, se lanzo al rio y comenzó a nadar cuando llego hasta donde se encontraba la niña se dio cuenta que estaba inconsciente pero aun así estaba sujetada a los escombros, cuando logro sacarla la recostó en el piso y aun lado puso a la tortuga, estaba por marcharse ya que pensó que cuando despertara se asustaría al verlo, pero tampoco podía marcharse y dejarla sola, así que decidió quedarse, se coloco la manta en forma de abrigo cubriéndose totalmente para que cuando despertara no se asustara con su apariencia.

Cuando la niña recobro la conciencia se encontraba un poco desorientada, se alegro de ver que su pequeño amiguito estaba bien, también se encontró con su salvador y aun que no podía ver su rostro sabía que era una buena persona

Niña: muchas gracias por salvarnos

Rafa: no fue nada cualquiera lo hubiera hecho, por cierto mi nombre es Rafael, cómo te llamas

Niña: mi nombre es...

En ese instante Rafael despertó, ya que alguien tocaba la puerta

Mickey: rafa estas ahí

Rafa: si Mickey que quieres

Mickey: el sensei quiere hablar con nosotros así que me mandaron a buscarte

Rafa: si ya voy, que molestia

Mientras iba de camino al dojo pensaba sobre el sueño que había tenido

Rafa: _que sueño tan extraño tuve, pero más que un sueño parecía un recuerdo, por la culpa de Mickey no pude saber quién era aquella niña_

Al llegar al dojo se encontró con su sensei, sus hermanos y abril.

Splinter: bien ahora que todos están reunidos me gustaría hablar acerca de la decisión que he tomado con respecto a la kunoichi que conocieron.

Leo: creí que había decidido que no debíamos confiar en ella

Abril: ni siquiera la conocen como para juzgarla además también es enemiga del kraang

Splinter: después de meditar decidí que tienen que encontrarla y averiguar si está de nuestro lado

Dony: eso quiere decir que si averiguamos que es de confianza le pediremos que se una a nosotros

Splinter: así es, pero recuerden que la kunoichi esta entrenada para usar el engaño como arma principal así que tengan cuidado.

Abril: puedo acompañarlos, tal vez si ustedes no pueden convencerla yo si pueda

Leo: puede ser peligroso abril, recuerda que es una kunoichi con más experiencia que tu

Abril: karai también y la vencí

Splinter: abril tiene razón, ella también puede ir

Dony: sii que alegría, quiero decir qué bueno que nos acompañes

Leo: bien debemos prepararnos saldremos en 10 minutos así que estén listos

Cuando todos estaban listos salieron a la ciudad, para cubrir más terreno decidieron separarse a acepción de dony y abril ya que decidió acompañarla por precaución.

Leo: bien chicos si encuentran a trisha repórtenlo a los demás usando los comunicadores y esperen a que los demás lleguen no la enfrenten solos

Todos: entendido

Estuvieron buscándola casi toda la noche, pero no tuvieron suerte

Leo: ya es muy tarde lo mejor será regresar a casa, mañana seguiremos buscando

Todos estaban de acuerdo, a acepción de Rafael, así que decidió buscarla solo, sin imaginar lo que iba a pasar...


	2. Chapter 2

Siguió buscándola por todas partes, hasta que por alguna razón decidió ir al parque y para su sorpresa trisha estaba ahí, se encontraba sentada en un columpio, estaba decidido a hablar con ella pero no sabía cómo.

Rafael: estuve buscándola como loco y ahora que la encontré no me atrevo a dirigirle la palabra, debo de verme igual de tonto que dony

De pronto escucho una voz detrás de el

Trisha: ¿siempre espías a la gente desde el techo de un edificio y después te pones a hablar solo?

Rafael: no, escuchaste lo que dije. Dijo un poco nervioso

Trisha: no, por cierto que haces aquí, hace unas horas vi a tus hermanos parecía que buscaban algo,

Rafael: te buscaban a ti

Trisha: bueno ya me encontraste y para que me buscaban

Rafael: mi hermano quería hablar contigo y yo quería hacerte unas preguntas

Trisha: bien hablare con tu hermano y contestare lo que quieras si me vences. Al decir esto saco sus espadas y se puso en guardia

Rafael: de acuerdo, esto será divertido, dijo sacando su sai

Y comenzó la batalla, los dos estaban a la par, pero ninguno estaba peleando enserio ya que no querían hacerle daño a su rival.

Trisha: no me había divertido así en años, pero si no peleas enserio no podrás vencerme

Rafa: lo mismo digo, pero creo que ya es hora de acabar con esto

Ambos corrieron en dirección a su oponente, sus armas chocaron con tal fuerza que salieron volando, así que se convirtió en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, en un movimiento rápido trisha derribo a Rafael, pero el giro sobre su caparazón y de una patada la derribo haciendo que callera sobre él, se quedaron en esa posición observándose directamente a los ojos, hasta que el Tephone de Rafael empezó a sonar, de un salto ambos de sentaron.

Trisha: al parecer ya te están buscando

Rafael: si ya debo regresar pero antes prometiste responder mis preguntas

Trisha: está bien, me divertí mucho peleando contigo así que adelante

Rafael: ya nos habíamos visto antes?

Al escuchar esto trisha se sorprendió

Trisha: así que no lo recuerdas. Dijo tristemente

Rafael: entonces ya nos conocíamos, dijo sorprendido

Trisha: si eso era todo lo que querías saber me voy, dijo un poco molesta

Rafael: espera quiero seguir hablando contigo

Trisha: si no me recuerdas no tiene sentido que hablemos, dile a tu hermano que hablare con él, mañana en el parque a media noche.

Dicho eso se marcho, Rafael estaba confundido, se preguntaba por qué no podía recordarla, al llegar a la guarida se encontró con leo

Leo: en donde has estado

Rafael: encontré a trisha dijo que hablaría contigo mañana en el parque a media noche, me voy a dormir.

Pero sin darse cuenta termino en el dojo en donde se encontraba el maestro splinter

Rafael: como rayos termine aquí

Splinter: parece que algo te preocupa

Al principio dudo en contárselo a su sensei, pero pensó que tal vez el sabría algo al respecto

Rafael: recuerda a la chica que conocimos, la primera vez que la vi tuve la sensación de que ya la conocía y ella me lo confirmo pero no sé por qué no puedo recordarla

splinter: ya veo, te contare algo que paso hace 10 años, cuando encontraste a spike, todos los días salías con él, me decías que lo llevabas a pasear, un día te seguí y pude ver que estabas conversando con una niña al ver eso me sentí mas tranquilo así que decidí regresar a la guarida, siempre regresabas a la misma hora pero un día era ya muy tarde así que fui a buscarte, te encontré a medio camino desmayado tenias un fuerte golpe en la cabeza te traje de regreso y cure tu herida, pero al recobrar la conciencia no recordabas nada de lo que te había pasado ni siquiera a aquella niña.

Rafael: porque no me conto esto antes sensei

Splinter: cada vez que intentabas recordar algo de aquel día te desmayabas, así que decidí guardar el secreto y tú fuiste olvidando poco a poco esa situación.

Rafael: eso quiere decir que aquella niña era trisha, y por ese golpe no puedo recordarla, sensei debe haber alguna forma de recuperar mi memoria

Splinter: tal vez si vas a aquel lugar tus recuerdos lleguen por si solos y también te servirá tener esto, cuando te encontré lo tenias en la mano

El maestro splinter le dio un collar, tenía un dije con forma de copo de nieve y en el centro de este había una pequeña piedra color verde oscuro.

Rafael: gracias sensei, espero que tenga razón.

Aun que estaba cansado decidió ir en ese instante al lugar que el maestro splinter le había contado, al llegar recorrió todo el lugar esperando encontrar algo que lo ayudara a poder recordar a trisha, pero no encontró nada.

Se sentó a la orilla del túnel observando el collar, de pronto varias imágenes empezaron a aparecer en su cabeza, eran las mismas de su sueño.

Rafael: _así que no era un sueño, es un recuerdo de cuando conocí a trisha_

Recordó lo que el sensei le había dicho a dony cuando intentaba recordar aquel símbolo del kraang.

Rafael: _respira profundamente, concéntrate,_ esto es inútil no logro recordar nada, dijo furioso.

Estaba a punto de rendirse pero no podía en verdad quería poder recordar como conoció a trisha, estuvo intentándolo por casi una hora, pero el sueño lo venció y se quedo dormido.

De repente empezó a tener el mismo sueño, pero esta vez era diferente.

Hasta aquí el capitulo, en el próximo conoceremos la historia entre Rafael y trisha

Estaba pensando en hacer que leo se interese por trisha pero aun no lo decido por eso les pido que voten, pongan el 1 si quieren un triangulo amoroso o el 2.

1\. Rafael, trisha, Leonardo

2\. Rafael y trisha

No olviden comentar


	3. Chapter 3

_Flashback_

Mi nombre es Rafael y el tuyo

Mi nombre es Trisha

Trisha: por cierto porque te cubres con esa manta, solo puedo ver tus ojos

Rafael: porque si te muestro como soy de seguro te asustarías

Trisha: no me asustaría, se que eres bueno, pero si no quieres hacerlo no te obligare, le dijo sonriendo

Al verla sonreír Rafael se sonrojo, por suerte tenía la cara cubierta

Rafael: y que estás haciendo aquí no deberías estar en tu casa

Trisha: no tengo casa, llegue aquí por que me estoy escondiendo de unos señores que me perseguían, cuando pasaba por aquí vi a este amiguito siendo arrastrado por la corriente, intente rescatarlo pero no pude por suerte tu nos salvaste a ambos.

Rafael: ya veo, y piensas quedártelo

Trisha: me gustaría pero no puedo, ya sé porque no te lo quedas tu, vendré todos los días a verlos y te ayudare a cuidarlo

Rafael: está bien solo espero que mi padre me de permiso de quedármelo

Trisha: sii, ahora debemos pensar un nombre, mmm que te parece spike

Rafael: spike?

Trisha: si no es lindo, además le queda, no te gusta, le dijo con los ojos llorosos

Rafael: si es un bonito nombre que se llame así pero no llores

Trisha: ya debo irme nos vemos mañana aquí a medio día, no olvides traer a spike.

Y a partir de ese día esa era la rutina de los tres, jugaban, platicaban se divertían mucho, fue así por 2 meses hasta que un día.

Trisha: sabes Rafael me he divertido mucho contigo en estos meses, eres el primer amigo que tengo, por eso quiero darte mi collar para que cada vez que lo veas tu y spike se acuerden de mi.

Rafael: entonces yo también te daré algo para que nos recuerdes, pero primero cierra los ojos y date la vuelta.

Cuando trisha lo obedeció Rafael se quito su antifaz y se la coloco a ella.

Rafael: listo ya puedes abrir los ojos, ella lo obedeció cuando se dio cuenta del regalo le agradeció felizmente.

Trisha: gracias, lo cuidare mucho, nos vemos mañana, cuida a spike por mí.

Al otro día Rafael la estuvo esperando pero ella no llego, y así fue por varios días llegaba al medio día la esperaba por varias horas y después se marchaba, siempre era lo mismo, un día cuando volvía a casa iba pensando las razones por las que trisha ya no los visitaba, no se percato que el túnel por donde caminaba estaba en mal estado, pateo una piedra que reboto contra la pared provocando que se comenzara a derrumbar, al ver esto intento esquivar los escombros al mismo tiempo que protegía a spike pero una roca lo golpeo en la cabeza, de alguna forma logro seguir caminando, estaba a unos metros de su casa cuando de pronto se desmayo.

_Fin del flashback_

De pronto Rafael despertó

Rafael: así que eso paso, como fue capaz de enojarse por qué no la recordaba cuando fue ella la que nos abandono, grito furioso.

En la guarida

Leo: donde estará rafa, falta poco para encontrarnos con trisha

De pronto Rafael apareció

Leo: dónde estabas

Mikey: de seguro estaba con su novia

Al escuchar eso Rafael fue directo a mikey y lo derribo

Rafael: no vuelvas a decir eso ni en broma

Que está ocurriendo aquí, dijo el maestro Splinter apareciendo de repente

Rafael: no pasa nada, solo déjenme en paz, dijo marchándose

Splinter: Rafael ve al dojo necesitamos hablar

Rafael: no quiero hablar

Splinter: damaru solo obedece, dijo enojado a lo que Rafael obedeció

En el dojo

Splinter: ¿lograste recordar algo?

Rafael: hubiera preferido no hacerlo

Splinter: porque lo dices

Rafael: es solo que...

Splinter: si no quieres contarme está bien pero el hablar de eso te ayudara a calmarte.

Al principio no estaba convencido pero decidió contarle todo.

Rafael: y eso paso, cuando la encontré se enojo porqué no la recordaba, pero fue ella la que decidió irse y dejarnos

Splinter: entiendo, pero tal vez no fue su decisión irse

Rafael: que quiere decir

Splinter: tienes que hablar con ella conocer las razones por las que se fue antes de juzgarla, pero es tu decisión.

Rafael: gracias sensei, dijo marchándose

Trisha se encontraba en la azotea de un edificio,

Trisha: tal vez fui muy dura con él, quizá no sea su culpa el no recordarme

Al parecer no soy el único que habla solo, escucho detrás de ella

Trisha: creí haberte dicho que no me buscaras hasta que lograras recordar

Rafael: por eso estoy aquí

Al escuchar eso trisha corrió a abrasarlo, Rafael le correspondió

Trisha: tonto cómo pudiste olvidarte de mí, no sabes cuánto te extrañe

Rafael: quiero saber la razón por la no regresaste al otro día, le dijo mientras la separaba de él.

Trisha: bien te lo contare...

Hasta aquí el capitulo, espero publicar el siguiente e dias, sigan votando

Rafael, Trisha, Leonardo

Rafael y Trisha

No olviden comentar


	4. Chapter 4

PERDON POR LA DEMORA PERO MI INSPIRACION SE FUE, SIN MAS PREAMBULOS LES DEJO EL CAPITULO

Trisha: ese día cuando salí de la alcantarilla comenzó a llover así que me refugie en un almacén, logre entrar sin que nadie me viera, me oculte entre unas cajas desde ahí pude ver a varios hombres iguales eso no me sorprendió pero de pronto vi a unos robots con un cerebro en su interior, eso me asusto al intentar correr me tropecé con una caja haciendo que una capsula de mutageno me callera encima

Rafael: qué pero yo te veo normal, porque no mutaste

Trisha: no lo sé, cuando el kraang me descubrió también se sorprendieron al ver que no había mutado, me capturaron y me llevaron a un lugar en donde había mas prisioneros en los que realizaban experimentos, al principio solo me tenían encerrada pero después comenzaron a realizar experimentos conmigo, pase 1 año allí hasta que un día un prisionero logro escapar y nos libero, cuando salí corrí sin darme cuenta adonde iba, al parar me di cuenta que había llegado al muelle creí estar a salvo pero me di cuenta que el kraang me seguía, mi única opción era ocultarme en el barco que estaba ahí, subí al barco y me oculte en donde iba la carga, sin darme cuenta me quede dormida al despertar me percate que el barco ya había zarpado, sobreviví robando comida por la noche cuando me era mas fácil, el barco se detuvo en una aldea a las afueras de Japón, al bajar no sabía qué hacer estaba asustada y tenía hambre, robe un poco de fruta pero un hombre me detuvo, creí que me entregaría pero no lo hizo, pago lo que había tomado y me pregunto si estaba sola, le dije que sí y él me dijo que podía quedarme en su casa si prometía no volver a robar yo acepte, me crio, me entreno me trataba como a su hija, y yo lo quería como a mi padre. Pero hace casi un año fue asesinado, antes de morir me pidió que le entregara un paquete a su amigo que vivía en nueva york, esa es una de las razones por las que regrese y la otra y más importante eras tú y spike.

Rafael: lo siento, creí que nos habías abandonado, te juzgue sin conocer tus razones.

Trisha: lo que importa ahora es que cambiaste de opinión, tuve suerte de encontrarte en esa base kraang

Rafael: por cierto por que estabas ahí

Trisha: averigüe que el kraang está trabajando para el hombre que asesino a mi padre.

Rafael: eso quiere decir que el asesino de tu padre es Shreder

Trisha: lo conoces?

Rafael: nos hemos enfrentado a él varias veces sin mencionar que quiere acabar con mi sensei

Al escuchar eso trisha se sorprendió

Trisha: como se llama tu sensei?

Rafael: hamato yoshi por que

Trisha: parece que después de todo estábamos destinados a reencontrarnos, tu sensei es la persona que mi padre me pidió encontrar, por favor tienes que llevarme con él.

Rafael: esto sí que es extraño, está bien vamos

Mientras tanto en la guarida

Leo: debemos estar en el parque en 10 minutos vámonos

Mikey: pero falta rafa

Leo: si lo esperamos perderemos la oportunidad de hablar con trisha

No será necesario que vayan, dijo Rafael desde la entrada y detrás de el estaba trisha

Leo: porque la trajiste a la guarida

Rafael: creí que querías hablar con ella

Leo: si pero no podemos confiar en ella

Rafael: si pudiste confiar en karai por que no confiar en ella

Leo: no es lo mismo

Rafael: cierto, Trisha no es nuestra enemiga ella si es de confianza

Leo: cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso,

Rafael: porque la conozco, dime donde está el sensei

Leo: date cuenta rafa puede ser una trampa

Trisha: te equivocas, para demostrarte que no tengo malas intenciones te entregare mis armas y si eso no es sufriente puedes atarme, pero de verdad necesito hablar con tu sensei, le dijo poniéndose de rodillas y arrojando sus armas

Splinter: no es necesario que hagas eso, ponte de pie, dijo apareciendo de repente

Trisha: arigato, mi nombre es kinomoto trisha, es un honor conocerlo al fin hamato-sama, mi padre me hablo mucho sobre usted.

Splinter: sabusa kinomoto, lamento que haya muerto era un buen hombre

Trisha: antes de morir me pidió que le entregara este paquete y esta carta, además dijo que tenía que esperar una respuesta con respecto a lo que dice la carta.

Splinter: entiendo, espera aquí, mientras tanto porque no se conocen un poco, dijo dirigiéndose al dojo

Rafael: de donde rayos se conocen el sensei y tu padre

Trisha: ambos entrenaron en el mismo clan ninja

Abril: hola chicos traje pizza para cenar, no sabía que tenían visita, dijo mirando a trisha

Mikey: sii pizza, me moría de hambre,

Trisha: mi nombre es trisha kinomoto, gusto en conocerte

Abril: me llamo abril oneil mucho gusto, me alegra que haya otra kunoichi en el equipo

Trisha: tú también eres kunoichi...

Empezaron a platicar de varias cosas, como había conocido abril a las tortugas, entre varias cosas más.

Dony: parece que se llevan bien, creo que la juzgaste mal leo deberías disculparte con ella no lo crees

Mikey: si leo discúlpate con ella antes de que rafa te golpe por molestar a su novia, verdad rafaaa

Rafael: a quien voy a golpear es a ti, dijo persiguiendo a Mikey

De pronto Splinter salió del dojo, trisha al verlo se dirigió a él para saber la decisión que había tomado

Splinter: sabes la razón por la que tu padre fue asesinado?

Trisha: si, Shreder quería saber en donde se encontraba usted y mi padre no se lo dijo, en varias ocasiones logramos escapar pero la ultima vez mi padre estaba muy enfermo y aun que los dos nos enfrentamos a él no pudimos vencerlo, me dijo que escapara, que regresara al lugar de donde provenía y que lo buscara a usted.

Splinter: en la carta que dejo me pide que me haga cargo de ti y así lo hare

Trisha: agradezco su generosidad pero no quiero ser una molestia.

Splinter: sabusa era un buen amigo mío además murió protegiéndome, lo menos que puedo hacer por él es cuidar lo que el mas amaba, a su hija, bienvenida a la familia. Al oír esto trisha no pudo contener las lágrimas.

Trisha: muchas gracias sensei, dijo abrasándolo

Todos estaban sorprendidos al escuchar la decisión de su sensei...

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ESPERO TENER EL SIG CAPITULO PRONTO, RESPECTO A LAS VOTACIONES LA PAREJA GANADORA FUE TRISHA Y RAFAEL, DE NIEVO GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MI HISTORIA, NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR


End file.
